Top of His World
by Lt.Henry08
Summary: Marth is chosen to become the next king of Altea, but expresses his wish to step his entire family from the crown. He instead picks Roy to step up to the challenge. My first songfic, so just criticize it.


Well, here's my first attempt at a song-fic. I doubt that it will even be good but here it goes anyway.

Disclaimer: "Top of the World" does not belong to me; it belongs to the All-American Rejects. I do not own Super Smash Bros. either, nor do I own Marth or Samus. Wow, I don't own any plot.

* * *

_Is there anybody out there?_

_That wakes up with a bitter taste?_

I've asked myself once again whether or not this gut feeling of mine is correct, I doubt it. Maybe that's why my family is so hated by the public. It's our indecisiveness. I'm also torn between my country and my love as was my father. She's a bounty hunter, there's no way they'll ever accept her, and would I ever put her through that hurt?

_It's a king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from grace._

The public hates my father. They turned him against his only love and now he persecutes them relentlessly. Maybe that's why they want me to overthrow him; they think that they'll be able to control me better. I'll agree, my father has fallen from the grace of which he once held, but it's the bloody public's fault. Besides, I'll probably turn into a "bad king" anyway, just like my father.

_It's slowly filling upward_

_You can stand but you have no ground._

They're too pushy with everything, but they need us. That's what my father used to tell me when I was younger. After everything we've ever done for them they still resent us. My grandfather used to tell me they once held a public execution of a person that had never done anything wrong to make a point. I shuddered when I heard how the townspeople could be so ruthless.

_I hear it from the lost words_

_They say it's time that you lost your crown._

What do I care anyway? All I want is to be happy, and they know that. They'll try their hardest to make me not happy. But hell, they think that being king will make me happy. Hm…maybe I should give my crown to someone else; that would lighten the burden I have to carry. I could go live with Samus, and we could both become bounty hunters. My sword skills could more than suffice for the challenge; besides, I think living amongst the stars would be nice.

_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollar is a penny to you._

The assholes that are the townspeople are taking advantage of the wealth they have. Not a one of them has been poor since the invasion. Of course, the barbarians are gone now, and they left untold riches here. They're getting greedy; they deserve to have a bad king. I don't think I could do it to them though, I'm too caring. I know shocker, right?

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do._

Oh, and did I mention that _after_ their rulers die they say what a great king he was. Those insolent bastards say how they actually wanted them to build this, or fix that. Protecting them wasn't enough? Or how about doing whatever they told them to do? The sad thing is, most of the kings we've had were good people, and good leaders. The townspeople didn't even praise them for their good deeds though, all they did was belittle them. I'm surprised the kings put up with that.

_Wasting away…I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

I saw my father waste away on the throne, and I can see myself in that position as well. I'll have the entire weight of our kingdom on my shoulders. I refuse to take it. I'm giving it to another, one that deserves it and more importantly will put the townspeople in their places. I choose Roy. Yes, Roy the general will take my place as ruler.

I've written a letter to him, he's accepted the position and I made the announcement to the kingdom. I am leaving tomorrow to be with my love, Samus. Together we'll be happy, away from everything and doing it our way. Good-bye, my country.

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you._

* * *

Endnote: There's my first ever song-fic. I know it's pretty bad but I just wanted to try it out, so review and tell me what you thought of it. That's all.


End file.
